Amiri
Summary After defying one too many tradition, standard, and expectancy set for her by the Six Bear Tribe, the clan elders had no choice but to fool the brash, outgoing, and over-competitive Amiri into going out on a suicide mission, lest they fall into dishonor among the other tribes of the area. The mission in question: acquire the sword of a giant. Much to the surprise of her clansmen who delivered the news of the mission and sent her out, she returned, still quite alive and now carrying with her the sword of the giant, as promised. Upon learning of the betrayal, and when her kin continued to mock her, the oversized sword that surely she could not use, and everything she had worked for, a primal rage awakened within her and overtook her soul. When she snapped out of it, all of her kinsman were slain by her mad hand. Knowing that kin-killing is a crime punishable by death and that this was the Six Bear Tribe's intent in the first place, Amiri abandoned her tribe and everything it gave her, taking only the sword which she had taken herself with. Since then, life has been one, long struggle to earn the respect of all and to carve her name into a harsh, unforgiving world. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | High 8-C | Low 7-B Name: Amiri Origin: Pathfinder Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Seemingly in her 20s) Classification: Human, Barbarian, Exile Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Swordsman, Brawler, Warrior, Athlete, Animal handler, Survivalist, and Intimidator, High Willpower, Resistance to Illusion Creation, Can tap into Barbarian Rage | The same abilities as before, except Master Swordsman and Warrior, plus Enhanced Senses, More skilled Athlete, Animal handler, Survivalist, and Intimidation Specialist than before, Higher Willpower | The same, plus can tap into mythic power Attack Potency: Street level (Her sword swings deal significantly more damage than bullets), a bit higher with Rage | Large Building level (Sword swings deal slightly less damage than lightning strikes, can fight on-par with dragons capable of incinerating buildings in one breath attack), a bit higher with Rage | Small City level (In Fire over Blackcrag, can fight on-par with Sorzan, who is capable of making a volcano slightly smaller than our real world Mt. St. Helens erupt and, if successful, destroy Blackcrag Cove), a bit higher with Rage Speed: Peak Human with Transonic '''reflexes and combat speed (Even at this level, she is capable of fighting on-par with people who can deflect arrows and bullets with their bare hands) | '''Peak Human with Hypersonic+ '''reflexes and combat speed (At this point, characters she is on-par with can consistently react to explosions, blasts, magical lightning, and similar) | '''Superhuman with Massively Hypersonic+ '''reflexes and combat speed ' (Lem, a comparable character, was portrayed as being able to deflect lightning out of the air with his staff and to swing at comparable speeds) 'Lifting Strength:' '''Athletic Human', higher with Rage | Peak Human, higher with Rage | At least Class 10 (Threw an ankylosaurus into a T-rex with such force that it toppled it over), higher with Rage and/or Mythic Power Striking Strength: Street Class | Large Building Class | Small City Class Durability: Street level (Can take more hits than a normal person), a bit higher with Rage | Large Building level (Can withstand sky-to-ground lightning strikes, magical blasts, attacks that would vaporize normal people, and full-body submersion in lava for several seconds), a bit higher with Rage | Small City level (Can take blows from Sorzan), a bit higher with Rage Stamina: High | Very High | Peak Human+ Range: Standard Melee range, Extended melee range with melee weapons, Tens of meters with javelins, Hundreds of meters with bow and arrows and Javelin of Lightning Standard Equipment: Giant's sword (Large bastard sword), hide armor, shortbow with 20 arrows, backpack, bedroll, caltrops, flint and steel, hemp rope (50 ft.), shovel, torches (5), trail rations (4), waterskin, 5 gp | Giant's sword (+3 enchanted Large bastard sword), hide armor (+5 enchanted), +1 longbow with 20 arrows, javelin of lightning (one-use item, transforms into a lightning bolt as per the spell), potion of cat's grace, 5 potions of cure serious wounds, potion of delay poison, potion of fly, potion of haste, potion of lesser restoration, ''amulet of natural armor +2, belt of physical might +4 (Contribute to boosting Strength and Constitution), cloak of resistance +4 (Bolsters resistance to all manner of harmful effects), ring of counterspells (Counters ''calm emotions or similar), ring of protection +3, backpack, bedroll, caltrops, flint and steel, hemp rope (50 ft.), shovel, 5 torches, 4 days of trail rations, waterskin, 420 gp | The same Intelligence: Above average, savvy combatant | The same, except much more experienced | The same Weaknesses: Ranged weapons have limited ammunition, limited amount of time that can be spent in rage per day Notable Attacks/Techniques: Feats: Extraordinary abilities the character possesses, providing bonuses to certain skills or attacks and opening up new options in encounters. * Cleave: '''Allows Amiri to make a second character adjacent to one she has just attacked. Useful for crowd control. Upgraded version '''Great Cleave allows her to do so multiples times in succession as long as she continuously hits. * Exotic Weapon Proficiency (bastard sword): Enables proficiency with a bastard sword. * Improved Bull Rush: Improves bull rush maneuvers, granting a bonus to bull rush checks. * Power Attack: Sacrifices some accuracy for heavy damage with a melee weapon attack. * Toughness: Increases HP, allowing Amiri to withstand additional punishment. * Weapon Focus (bastard sword): Gains a +1 bonus to hit using bastard swords Rage: As a Barbarian, Amiri can tap into a primal power of sorts that goes beyond being merely angry. While active, rage boosts Amiri's strength, durability, endurance, and willpower, and grants her access to new rage powers (Note: These are not available to Beginning of Story Amiri.) * Guarded Stance: Gains +3 Armor Class (ability to evade) against melee attacks for a short while once per rage. * Increased Damage Reduction: Negates some additional incoming physical damage. * Powerful Blow: Gains additional damage with one attack per rage. * Surprise Accuracy: '''Gains additional accuracy with one attack per rage. * '''Renewed Vigor: Heals herself. Only usable once per day. * Strength Surge: Gains a massive surge in physical strength once per rage. Mythic Power: After ascending as Mythic Amiri, gains access to mythic power, a wellspring of extraordinary energy wielded by the legends of ancient tales, those touched by the gods, and so forth. She can use this power in a variety of ways, some of which could include: * Surge: Expends a use of mythic power to obtain a bonus to a roll. * Hard to Kill: Becomes significantly more difficult to finish off for good, and automatically stabilizes when unconscious. * Amazing Initiative: Gains far greater reflexes at the start of a battle, and is more likely to go first. * Mythic Saving Throws: No longer have a 5% to automatically fail saving throws. * Force of Will: Expends a use of mythic power to reroll one "roll," force a non-mythic foe to reroll a "roll" (Rolls = actions.) * Unstoppable: '''Expends a use of mythic power to remove a single standard status ailment of choice from herself. * '''Absorb Blow: Expends a use of mythic power to reduce damage from one blow by up to 50 points, then gain additional damage reduction 1 against all non-epic attacks and 5 acid, electricity, cold, fire, and sonic resistance for 1 minute per 10 damage prevented. A wide variety of other uses exist as well, which in-game are player-customizable. Key: Beginning of Story | Level 12 | Mythic Amiri Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Pathfinder Category:Sword Users Category:Brawlers Category:Spear Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Warriors Category:Berserkers Category:Mercenaries Category:Tragic Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Probability Users Category:Axe Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Bow Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7